


F Is For The First Day We Kiss

by katiesmindpalace1991



Series: James and Mason: One shots and Ficlets [1]
Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: It's been a long couple of days and all James and Mason want is some alone time with no danger.





	F Is For The First Day We Kiss

When they get out of the room where Monarch was holding them, she took his hand in hers and led her to a corner of the hallway. She backs him against the wall and kisses him.

“Oh Mason Weaver you are a remarkable woman.”

“I hope it isn’t just from my kissing, James Conrad?” she tells him poking his chest cheekily.

“Oh I think you are just as remarkable with that camera of yours.”

“It’s a shame I’ll never see these pictures published.”

“Well we can keep them.”

“What makes you think I want to keep them in the same place as you?”

He chuckles and he leads them out of the building, to the hotel that Monarch got for them for the next week. The moment they hit the bed in the room, they just kiss each other like they’ll never kiss again. When they have to stop their kiss so they could catch their breath she looks at him with a sly look in her eyes.

“What is it darling?”

“I’m just thinking it would’ve really sucked if I had died before I got to kiss those lips. And that tongue, wow.”

“Well this tongue can do many things to a woman I’m interested in.”

“Well get to it Captain, I’m yours.”'

The rest of the night is spent just like that.


End file.
